


Merry Little Christmas

by Somedeepmystery



Category: Hairspray - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somedeepmystery/pseuds/Somedeepmystery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Christmas Moment. A drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Little Christmas

  
  
  
  
_"Have yourself a Merry little Christmas…”_  
  
“Seaweed,” Penny said burying her face into his chest. “You know I can’t sing.”  
  
“Yes you can baby, you sing beautifully,” he said smiling at her, taking her shoulders and setting her away a little so he can look at her.  
 _  
"May your heart be light…”_ she sang softly.  
  
 _"From now on, our troubles will be out of sight…”_ he continued.  
  
She sighed and he looked at her again. “I wish that was true.”  
  
“Hey,” he said pulling her to him and wrapping her up in his arms. “Right now, it is true. I don’t see any trouble anywhere.”  
  
Penny smiled, “All I see is snow.”  
  
“All I see…” he said softly his eyes roaming over her face, “Is a very beautiful girl who loves me.”  
  
She entwined her fingers with his and grinned. “Very confident aren’t you?”  
  
“Very,” he said nuzzling her cheek.  
  
“I do love you though,” Penny said. “I really do.”  
  
“I love you too, now kiss me.”  
  
And she did.


End file.
